Aerial vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for military and civilian applications. Such aerial vehicles may carry a payload configured to perform a specific function.
Conventional UAV designs may suffer from a number of deficiencies. For instance, certain electrical components of the UAV, such as a controller or inertial measurement unit may lose data if power to the component is lost. A UAV may be powered by an on-board rechargeable battery. In some situations, the battery may be removed from the UAV to be recharged or exchanged for another battery. When the battery is removed, power to the electrical components may be lost, which may cause data in the electrical components to be lost.